


Date Night

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek puts up with his shit, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stiles has a dirty mouth, cutesy stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bickers to Derek that their relationship isn't exciting enough. He craves more than the home life, but Derek is resistant to change. Stiles suggests they have a date night. A romp in the sheets ensues.</p><p>
  <em>'He slurped and smacked greedily while staring up into the man’s pale green eyes. Some people prayed; others studied their holy texts for deeper meaning and understanding, but this was how Stiles worshiped. This was his religion, and he was devout in his method. Like a talented artist or musician, Stiles never stopped practicing daily. He perfected his skill for giving head solely to please Derek. Down to every subtle detail, every flick of the tongue, every stroke, every kiss, and yes, even raking his teeth across the sensitive skin from time to time, Stiles knew exactly how his boyfriend liked it.'</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This little gem is dedicated to a truly wonderful blogger over on [tumblr](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com/). We had a brief misunderstanding, and to make it up to her I did a thing. :D I hope you enjoy it, Cait! Mwah!

Date Night

Late one afternoon, Stiles and Derek were home at the loft. Derek sat on the beat up, old sofa in a gray tanktop and white briefs while reading a book. Stiles’ head rested in his lap with his body extended in the opposite direction. He was dressed in nothing but tight, red, sport trunks and playing his Gameboy. They were chatting about nothing in particular when Stiles sighed. He sat his game on the coffee table that Derek’s feet were propped up on and said, “I’m bored.”

“Uh-huh,” his older boyfriend replied. “What do you wanna do?”

“Derek, look at me,” Stiles whined.

He sat the book down on the arm of the sofa, gazed down at Stiles, and tousled the youth’s hair gingerly. “You have my attention.”

Stiles went on. “I’m _bored_.”

Derek pursed his lips and frowned. “You mean like… our relationship?”

Stiles chewed his bottom lip timidly and nodded. “I don’t want to break up or anything! I just wanna do… _stuff_. Scott and Isaac do stuff all the time. They go out to dinner and dancing, and they go camping and hiking together, and they take trips… and we sit at home and fuck.”

“We _aren’t_ Scott and Isaac,” the werewolf stated in an almost bitter tone. He didn’t like when Stiles compared their relationship to his best friend’s.

“I know that!”

“And you like fucking,” Derek drawled with a slight grin.

The human sighed once more. “Yes, I _do_! But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to do stuff when we aren’t fucking.”

Derek appeared thoughtful for a moment and said, “Well, if we are out doing _stuff_ and the mood strikes, I feel like that cuts into our lovemaking time.”

Stiles snorted and he gave Derek ducklips. “As much as I would _love_ to suck you off day and night, I feel like we’re missing out on other things that we could be doing and experiencing. I don’t want to be one of those couples that has a designated date night and that’s the only time they go out and do anything.”

“We don’t have a date night,” Derek commented absently.

“That’s because we don’t go out at all!” Stiles groaned and then pouted. “I wanna be more than this. I want you to show me off.”

“And I want to keep you to myself,” Derek pulled Stiles hair so that he’d lift his head enough that they could kiss. Their tongues lapped together and lips melted before Derek leaned back up and Stiles reclined again.

Stiles glanced the large, natural bulge in his boyfriend’s tighty-whities and turned his face into it. He sniffed his balls deeply, absolutely in love with Derek’s scent, and then mouthed them. Derek moaned softly as Stiles gave his testicles attention, but frowned when Stiles stopped.

“Maybe I should charge you for sex,” Stiles offered casually. “No sex unless we go out.”

“ _Fuck_ that,” Derek blurted out. “If you think you’re going to hold sex over my head as a means of punishment, I’ll throw all your shit off the balcony and kick your ass out.”

“I was just kidding!” Stiles gasped mockingly.

“Don’t play with me, boy,” Derek fired back. “I… _love_ you, and you know that’s difficult for me to say, but don’t think I won’t tell you to kick rocks for pulling stupid games.”

“I said it was a joke!” Stiles griped and elbowed him in the stomach hard enough to make the man wince. “Don’t threaten to kick me out!”

Derek’s grip on the youth’s hair tightened considerably and Stiles arched his body in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “What did I tell you about hitting me when you get mad?” Derek hissed.

“I’m sorry! Not to do it!” the human whimpered as he writhed in Derek’s lap.

Derek released him and Stiles sat up quickly. His expression was a combination of pissy attitude and cocky teenager, and Derek knew this game all too well. He put up his left fist to guard his body and prepare for what Stiles might do. He was so much smaller than Derek, but the boy was absolutely fearless.

“Don’t do it,” Derek threatened him playfully. He flinched when Stiles motioned his hand as if he were going to strike the werewolf in the ribs. Stiles smirked and Derek grinned back. “You better not. You know I’ll get you. Don’t do it!”

With tongue in cheek, Stiles punched Derek in the side before leaping from the sofa and over the coffee table to get away. It never actually hurt Derek; Stiles was far too weak to cause any damage, but Derek was extremely ticklish and the slightest bump to his ribs made him spaz uncontrollably. He swiped at the boy but missed by a hair, and was up after him in a flash. Stiles made a beeline straight for the bed across the expansive space that was the loft with Derek right on his heels. He vaulted into the sheets and buried himself while cackling hysterically. Derek simply stepped up to the bed and tore the linens off him to the floor. Stiles rolled onto his stomach and wiggled his ass tauntingly at Derek.

“Are you gonna get me?” he sniggered and bit his bottom lip suggestively.

The werewolf just shook his head in disbelief and smiled down at him. “You’re insatiable.” He slapped his perky bottom and groped his left butt-cheek shamelessly.

Stiles moaned and arched into Derek’s palm. “You gonna take it, Daddy?”

Derek’s bulge grew considerably at the remark. He hated to admit it, but he was extremely turned on when Stiles called him that. He grabbed hold of the youth’s slender waist and jerked him about so that his ass pressed to his hardening cock that strained against the cotton briefs he wore. Stiles gasped and rotated his hips on the man as if he were in heat. He loved it when Derek manhandled him. Without warning, the werewolf peeled Stiles’ red, skin-tight trunks to his knees and licked his aching hole after spreading his rear.

“Oh yeah!” Stiles groaned happily. “Rim me until I cry!”

This was another huge turn-on for Derek; Stiles was downright filthy when it came to being vocal in the sack. Derek had never encountered a partner who had such a dirty mouth.

“ _Fuck_! Eat it!” the boy hissed and threw his head back as Derek rolled his tongue against the pink, puckered flesh. The wet muscle plunged between his cheeks and pressed inside his entrance. Stiles’ toes curled and he pushed back into Derek’s face. “ _God_ , you know how to eat me out…” he said breathlessly.

Derek flicked his tongue across his hole and kissed it. He squeezed Stiles’ pale bottom with both hands and replied, “You like that?”

“ _Oh_ , get it, Daddy,” the human whimpered desperately. “Tongue-fuck me. Yeah, that’s it!”

Derek thrust his tongue into Stiles as deep as it could go; darting in and out quickly. He then licked a trail down to Stiles’ shaved balls and sucked both of them into his mouth. The boy was rock-hard; a circumcised seven inches with precum dripping from the tip down to the mattress cover below. Stiles was a horny teenager, and Derek brought out the animal in him. Being a virgin until he turned eighteen, Stiles exploded his sexual desires onto the werewolf and it simply never ceased. For nearly a year they’d been living together, and they had sex an average of five times per day, but sometimes Stiles was still revved up for more even after that. They were a versatile couple, but more times than not Stiles was the one who received. He had a decent size dick and could fuck like a champ, but he preferred Derek give it to him. Stiles was a big fan of anal stimulation, and even when he topped Derek, he usually ended up fingering himself to get off if his boyfriend didn’t do it for him.

Stiles purred like a kitten and arched his back further as Derek tongued his testicles. He kissed back up to Stiles’ hairless ass and continued to rim him with encouraging cries from his young lover. “Yes! You know just how I like it. Eat my ass, Daddy. It’s all yours!”

But Derek’s tongue needed a break, and his manhood needed a fair amount of attention as well before they got down to business. He reached forward, took Stiles by the throat, and pulled him upright onto his knees, which still were wrapped in the boy’s red, sport trunks. He kissed Derek over his shoulder and moaned into his mouth. When Derek broke their steamy kiss, Stiles just stared up at him, wide-eyed and glazed with lust.

Derek whispered huskily, “Service me.”

Stiles’ body quivered in excitement. That was his favorite pastime. Derek’s prick was equally as impressive as his muscular physique. He was uncut, moderately veiny, nine inches stiff, and girthy to match; Stiles was obsessed with it. They did their personal grooming together, and Stiles was so enthralled by Derek’s cock that he had taken to shaving it for him; it usually ending with a blowjob in the shower. Derek only ever trimmed himself before Stiles came along. The youth didn't mind a little body fuzz, but he was staunchly against pubic hair. Derek had grown to like the sleek look and feel. It made everything smooth and much larger in appearance, and it was arousing to know that his partner was more pleased by it as well, so Derek didn’t put up any fuss when Stiles made it mandatory that they shave every week. It was part of their Sunday ritual of wake-up sex, a jog together, breakfast, grooming, then sex in the shower followed by whatever else they had planned for the day, which was usually lounging around the loft and more sex. Derek didn’t have a television, so they made use of their time be getting physical _all_ the time.

The human didn’t hesitate after being told to put his lips to work. Stiles turned around and yanked Derek’s underwear down and he kicked them off. Still standing at the edge of the bed, his thick erection stood at attention as Stiles licked the underside of it. He gripped the base and slapped himself with it while grinning from ear to ear.

“I _love_ your cock!” Stiles moaned as he rubbed it all over his face affectionately.

Derek chuckled down at him. “Swallow it,” he ordered.

The boy was all too eager to comply. He sucked the head into his mouth and then sheathed it to the root. It pressed against the back of his throat and slid downward to his Adam’s apple, but Stiles had no gag reflex to cause him distress. Derek took full advantage of this, and although some might consider aggressively face-fucking Stiles to be abusive, Stiles enjoyed it as much as Derek, if not more. He repeated the action again and again, dragging his wet lips up the shaft to the tip before swallowing it down once more. He slurped and smacked greedily while staring up into the man’s pale green eyes. Some people prayed; others studied their holy texts for deeper meaning and understanding, but this was how Stiles worshiped. This was his religion, and he was devout in his method. Like a talented artist or musician, Stiles never stopped practicing daily. He perfected his skill for giving head solely to please Derek. Down to every subtle detail, every flick of the tongue, every stroke, every kiss, and yes, even raking his teeth across the sensitive skin from time to time, Stiles knew exactly how his boyfriend liked it. He could blow him for hours, bringing him right to the edge of orgasm without tipping him over. Stiles was not satisfied until his throat was so sore he couldn’t speak and his jaw thoroughly worn out. Only when Derek was begging and in tears would he finally allow him to cum, and he’d swallow every drop of the salty essence as if it were precious liquid from the Holy Grail.

However, the goal in mind was not to make Derek climax; it was to work him up to the point that he’d plow Stiles’ ass mercilessly. Derek lost himself easily to the boy’s pouty lips, so to remind Derek of what he wanted, Stiles reached up and slid his long, delicate digits into Derek’s mouth before using the saliva as lubrication to finger the entrance to his bubble butt. He whimpered around the werewolf’s throbbing dick and penetrated himself with his middle and index fingers. This caused the man to gasp at the sight of his youthful partner. His eyes widened and jaw hung slightly ajar.

“ _Goddamn_ , Stiles… you’re too fucking hot,” he groaned. Derek tugged the gray tank over his head and cast it aside, exposing his furry chest hair.

Stiles grinned around his manhood and paused to reply, “You wanna hold me down and fuck me? Gonna wear it out?”

Derek nodded as he breathed huskily, “I’m gonna make you _scream_.”

“Oh, _Daddy_ …” Stiles purred before he engulfed Derek once more and swirled his tongue between the head and foreskin. He bobbed his lips along the fleshy shaft and then slapped himself with it again. “I want it _so_ bad, baby!”

Derek could no longer stand passively by. He shoved Stiles onto his back and yanked the red trunks from his knees to his ankles, balling them in his fist so he could manage both of the boy’s legs in one hand. He raised them together over Stiles’ long, slim torso. His bottom exposed, Derek thrust two of his own fingers inside after coating them with spit.

The honey-eyed youth moaned loudly; Derek’s digits were thicker than his own. “Fuck yeah! Own it! Stretch me out!”

The warm, tight muscle clenched his fingers. “Little, dirty slut,” Derek groaned and slipped in to the knuckles. He massaged Stiles’ prostate before forcing his ring finger inside as well. “Tell me you want it.”

“I _do_! I _need_ it!” Stiles cooed as his body trembled. “Pound your little slut! Split me in two! Only you know how I like it, Daddy!”

Derek removed his fingers and spit in his hand. He slicked his nine-inch rod and rubbed it against Stiles crack, pressing the head to his puckered hole. Stiles licked his lips in anticipation and wiggled his hips.

“Come on, baby, feed it to me!” he cried out.

His boyfriend smirked and pushed the tip through the taut ring of pink skin. Stiles arched his spine off the mattress and held his breath before the tension gave; a few inches of Derek’s prick entering his body and stretching him to an almost unbearable level. A high pitch moan caught in his throat and his eyes squinted close.

“Oh, baby, you’re so thick…” he whined breathlessly. Stiles was leaking precum all over his stomach by that point and was already close to orgasm. Derek could make him cum without touching himself and he knew he wasn’t going to last.

After entering him by about halfway, Derek withdrew his cock, spit on Stiles’ hole, and then pushed back inside; this time with less tension. Sheathing three quarters of his length, Stiles arched again and his toes curled with pleasure. As Derek slowly began to rock forward and backward, Stiles’ balls tightened and his dick twitched.

“Fuck!” he groaned. “Baby, you’re making me cum!”

Derek quickly took Stiles’ manhood in his hand and firmly stroked him as he picked up considerable pace. He thrust into him at full length, and Stiles whaled at the top of his lungs as he orgasmed. The boy was certainly a shooter; spurt after spurt painted his stomach, chest, shoulders, and neck, and he even hit himself in the chin and over the top of his head. His writhe, pale body convulsed; toned, slender muscles flexing rapidly from head to toe.

Derek slowed after Stiles whimpered, “Too rough…”

The youth hadn’t completely acclimated to Derek’s size before his boyfriend railed him, and he needed a moment to come to his senses after that explosive climax. Derek was very good about listening to what his lover wanted, and if Stiles said he was being too rough, he certainly would not continue at such a wanton pace. He simply rotated his hips leisurely while still sliding in all the way to the root. He was gentle in the way he rubbed Stiles’ super-sensitive cock, but when Stiles winced, the werewolf knew to stop. He pulled all the way out, removed the red underwear that bound Stiles’ ankles, and allowed him control over his own legs once more.

“Are you alright?” Derek cooed as he moved over him.

Stiles grabbed Derek by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a tender, intimate kiss. They made out for a moment before Stiles hooked his legs around Derek’s waist. He wiped some of the cum off his stomach and reached between them before taking Derek’s member into his hand. Lubricating as he stroked it, he guided the man’s erection back into his entrance and used his legs to pull his boyfriend into him. He moaned down Derek’s throat as they continued to kiss, and Derek steadily sheathed himself once more. This time Stiles was prepared for it and he spurred Derek’s hips with his heels to claim his ass.

Stiles grazed his tongue along Derek’s scruffy jaw back to his ear. He whispered seductively, “Fuck me hard, Daddy,” and then nibbled on his lobe. Derek grunted his compliance before raising up slightly. He grabbed each of Stiles’ knees and pinned them to the bed on either side of the youth’s torso. Propping himself up, he began drilling Stiles, smashing his pelvis against his ass cheeks as his cock plunged deep inside.

The human threw his head back and moaned his pleasure, “Yes! Yes! I’m yours!”

Derek kissed him as he hammered him into the mattress, and the boy was all too eager to accept his lips. He whimpered with each powerful thrust as their tongues swam together in his mouth. Stiles clung to the werewolf’s shoulders and his nails dug into the tanned, olive skin. He then raked them down Derek’s back, and it made the man arch into him; his thrusts going even deeper. Stiles was a lively lover, and he was already getting hard again. Anal play just did it for him. He could sometimes cum two or three times while his boyfriend made love to him before Derek orgasmed even once.

Stiles bit Derek’s bottom lip and howled wildly as the man briefly slowed, grinding his hips into Stiles and making his dick throb inside him. “So big…” the youth breathed before they locked mouths. He was barely coherent as his eyes fluttered. Derek picked up his speed and rammed him aggressively. “Fuck, Derek!” Stiles moaned on his elder’s lips.

Derek was growing closer with each thrust. The taste of Stiles’ tongue combined with the scent of sweat and jizz, and his companion’s cries of ecstasy were too intoxicating. He clenched his kegel in an attempt to last longer, but he was already done in before he knew it. There werewolf arched up and gazed down at Stiles’ pretty, swimming eyes.

“I’m there, baby,” he mumbled.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s waist and pulled himself into every lunge. He rocked his ass up against Derek and moaned, “Give it to me! Cum in me!”

Derek’s core muscles constricted and flexed. His cock pulsed and Stiles’ stretched, pink hole tightened around it. The man grunted as the tension gave and he came, filling Stiles’ ass with hot semen. Overwhelming waves of pleasure coursed through him as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and onto Stiles’ face.

The boy was pushed to his second orgasm from the view of his lover’s. He kept pulling himself into Derek as pearly jizz gushed out of the tip of his twitching dick and onto his already sticky stomach. They moaned loudly together as Derek struggled to maintain his thrusts; the slick heat of Stiles’ bottom too much for his sensitive manhood. His elbows wobbled and threatened to buckle as the youth continued to impale himself on Derek’s erect, swollen shaft.

“Kiss me,” Stiles sobbed with want in his eyes.

Derek released Stiles’ knees from the bed and pulled his legs over his shoulders. He folded the boy in half as he lowered himself onto him with his prick still buried deep inside. They kissed tenderly; lovingly. Derek’s pace slowed as he rolled his hips into Stiles. Their bodies trembled and shivered. Nothing else in the world truly mattered when they were like that, clinging to one another after the throes of erotic passion. The frequent bickering and arguing was meaningless as long as they could express their love for each other in this manner.

“I love you,” Stiles whispered breathlessly.

Derek stroked the his boyfriend’s sweaty hair and replied, “You too.” That was enough for Stiles. Derek didn’t have to say the word all the time. The man had a difficult time with verbally communicating his affection, but his actions made up for it and that’s what counted. Derek sighed as he stared down at Stiles and said, “Why don’t you go get the shower ready. We’ll clean up and I’ll call that place you like and make reservations for dinner. Afterwards, we’ll come back here, change into our sluttiest outfits, and go dancing at The Jungle; show you off to all the other jealous boys.”

Stiles eyes widened and he grinned wildly. “You mean it?!”

Derek smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Date night.”

Stiles kissed him enthusiastically as Derek pulled out of him. The boy popped up out of bed and skipped naked toward the bathroom. He paused at one of the wooden columns in their loft and leaned against it, giving Derek a lingering smile that conveyed his affections.

“Thank you, Derek. When we get back tonight I’ll give you the best blowjob ever!”

Derek just chuckled and shook his head. “Go start the shower!”

Stiles clapped excitedly and hurried off before Derek reached for his cell phone on the nightstand next to his bed. He dialed Scott and waited for him to answer. “Hey, Scott. What’s that place Stiles likes to eat at? … …You know. The one with the fancy, shrimp cocktails in the martini glasses? … …Yeah, yeah. I’m a terrible boyfriend. I can’t remember Stiles’ favorite restaurant. … …Just give me the damn name so I can make reservations. … …You tell Isaac the next time I see him, he can kiss my- … … _No_! I don’t need directions! … … _Fine_. Hang on. Let me get a pen.”

End


End file.
